


Better Than a Victoria's Secret Model

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is not amused, Double Date, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a Menace, Top Tony Stark, steve rogers in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: They'd spent their Saturday prepping a nice dinner with their friends, and they were now getting ready for a game of Telestrations. And not the PG version either. And Tony was having a blast and actually looking forward to it.And Steve had to ruin it all.Well, not ruin, but it definitely made for a quick change of plans if there ever was one. And not a terribly horrible one either.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Better Than a Victoria's Secret Model

**Author's Note:**

> A fun, sexy little fill for STB fill N5 - "I Need You to Leave" (And really, we cannot blame Tony. It's Steve's fault here peeps!)
> 
> As always, a great big thank you to Moody for cheering me on. You amazing human you!!

Of all the ways he thought this evening would end, this barely cracked the top ten.

The fact that they were having a quiet night in with friends was weird in itself. Tony never thought he would be the kind of guy to want or enjoy quiet evenings in, having dinner with his boyfriend's best friend and his own boyfriend. Let alone that all four of them would be on a team of superheroes together. College Tony's mind would be blown at the domesticity (and frankly, at the fact that it hadn't ended with all four men in bed together) and just how absolutely different his life was now than anything he could have imagined.

And yet, him and Steve had spent their Saturday prepping a nice dinner for the four of them, and they were now, after having enjoyed said dinner, getting ready for a game of Telestrations. And  _ not _ the PG version either. And Tony was having a blast and actually looking forward to it.

And Steve had to ruin it all.

Well, not ruin, but it definitely made for a quick change of plans if there ever was one. And not a terribly horrible one either.

While Sam and Bucky got the game out and made sure the doodle pads were wiped of their previous games' shameful drawings and guesses – which included a whole lot of reminiscing about the various shades of red Steve had gotten as he'd had to draw some of the words and phrases – Steve and Tony cleared the kitchen table and got snacks ready.

Tony should have known the moment Steve insisted on being the one to load the dishwasher that something was up. Steve hated that machine as if it were personally responsible for every misfortune that had ever befallen them all the way back to the early 1900s. But, Tony was having a good time, so he just let it go. As he grabbed a couple bags of chips and threw some popcorn in the microwave (which should have been clue number two when it didn’t make Steve complain and rant about how it wasn’t as good as air popped), he noticed Steve bending over to fill the machine.

He had to bite down on his lips to stop the whine that rumbled in his throat from arousing too much suspicion.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked, his super hearing having obviously caught whatever strangled sound he had made, his own voice perfectly unperturbed as he grabbed another plate and managed to bend even lower.

“You're doing this on purpose,” Tony replied, his voice low.

“The dishwasher? Am I doing it wrong?”

Tony narrowed his gaze on him and tried to ignore what was peeking out the back of his jeans when he’d bent over. “You're trying to kill me.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Steve said, his voice absolutely normal and casual as he continued, the glint in his eyes telling a whole other story.

“You're a menace,” Tony replied quietly when he noticed Bucky eyeing them, having no doubt overheard Tony's complaints.  _ Stupid super soldiers stupid super hearing _ , Tony thought.

“I am the furthest thing from a menace, look at my Wikipedia bio – I’m a boy scout.” Steve replied seriously, making Tony snort. He crowded Tony against the counter, trapping him with one arm on either side of him and making sure he spoke quietly in Tony's ear. “You used my tablet to do some browsing and it seems you didn’t close the tab. Now, I’m not sure if it was an accident, or you were hoping I’d see it. Either way, I didn’t hate what I saw. And I might have indulged a bit, for our mutual benefit of course. This one has a, what was it called… ‘Peek-a-boo bum cut out'? Not fully sure why it'd have that feature, but thought if anyone would find fun things to do with that information, it'd be you.” Steve left a kiss just below Tony's ear and started walking back towards the living room, leaving Tony and his brain short-circuiting in the kitchen. “Oh, it's a matching set, too,” Steve called out over his shoulder.

“Matching set of what?” Sam asked as Tony’s brain kicked back online at the beep of the microwave. He poured popcorn into a bowl and brought it over.

“Oh, just a tea-towel and oven mitt set. It matches some new dish towels we were looking at,” Steve replied as he grabbed his doodle pad and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, smiling at Tony as he did. “Thanks honey, popcorn's great.”

“You two are a fucking old married couple with all this domestic shit,” Bucky chuckled, picking a card and passing the box to Sam.

Tony tried not to glare at Steve. He tried to ignore what Steve had said. The hint of crimson strap and lace peeking out of his jeans. And what might be hiding under his not-as-tight-as-usual tee after that last revelation.

“Stark!” Sam called out, holding the cards in front of his face.

Tony grabbed it and apologized, muttering something about coding and equations as he picked a card. He could do this. He could focus on the game for a few rounds. Once they got started it was always too entertaining to stop, no matter how tired any of them got. He would forget about Steve's not so subtle advances until bedtime. Easy-peasy.

“Okay, we are starting from prompt number-" Bucky rolled a dice to decide which part of the card they were using, “4!”

“Ooh! Steve's got a dirty word,” Sam smirked as Bucky laughed and Tony rolled his eyes fondly at their antics. For all the absolutely, filthy words and sounds that could leave Steve’s lips in bed, and the very creative ways him and Tony had found to consummate their relationship – numerous times – all over the tower over the years, the man did get incredibly shy when sex came up, even with his closest friends.

“I do not!”

“I don't think I’ve seen anything turn that shade of red in a long time, buddy,” Bucky told him clapping his shoulder.

Tony could think of something red, all right…

“Tony, you might want to start drawing,” Steve nudged him with his foot from across the table.

Tony smiled and looked at his card. And he cursed.

Rimming.

_ Fuck my life _ , he thought to himself.

He took a second to think, and decided to attempt and draw it via the salt around a margarita glass. That would totally work! Bucky would absolutely guess that.

He finished his drawing and handed it to Bucky as Sam passed his to Tony. Everyone was making comments about the drawings, trying to guess or reminding each other (aka, Steve) that it didn’t have to look so damned realistic. Tony took a random guess at whatever Sam’s stick figures may or may not be implying, before attempting to draw what Sam had guessed on Steve's drawing.

_ Why does the universe hate me _ , he thought again, dying on the inside as he read Sam's guess.

Anal sex.

The thought of Steve having had to draw this would normally have made Tony cackle and tease him mercilessly, but now the thought was sending his imagination spiraling with desire.

Tony doodled as best he could, not even caring what Bucky guessed at this point. They exchanged pads one last time, Tony thanking all the gods that this one seemed tamer at least, and Sam handed him back his own pad.

“Okay, I wanna start, mine's boring,” Bucky exclaimed. He went through his drawing for  _ party pooper _ , which had turned to  _ shit show _ by the time it reached Tony for guessing. “Steven, what delightful, non-PG-13 word did you have to draw?” Bucky teased his best friend, which finally got Tony to laugh.

“I had  _ anal sex _ ,” Steve mumbled as his cheeks flushed again.

“Look at that drawing! There's perspective and everything,” Sam exclaimed.

“Why did you draw a guy with a girl?” Bucky asked.

“I figured if I just drew two guys, it wasn’t as obvious. This way, you get an extra…  _ hole _ to factor in. Anyways, Sam got it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes in only a best friend you’ve known for basically a century could. “It’s called a vagina Steve, just cause you haven’t gotten into one, doesn’t mean you can’t use the right words.”

“Harsh, babe.”

“And second, so did I even with Tony drawing two dudes!” Bucky teased as Sam tried to steal Steve's pad to take a picture, which would no doubt get sent to the whole team, making them all thankful for Tony’s hyper locked down servers.

When they finally calmed down, Sam shared his starting word, which was apparently  _ wife swap _ even though the arrows had given Tony the distinct impression this was a polygamy situation and Steve had interpreted it as a cult based on Bucky's overabundance of female stick figures versus the one male counterpart.

“That is not how you draw rimming, come  _ on _ Stark!” Sam shoved him playfully after Tony had started going through his pad.

“I just thought this might be more obvious, that's all,” Tony tried to defend himself, but even he knew it was a soft defence.

“Is this something else I need to have a chat with Stevie about?” Bucky stage whispered and Tony groaned.

“That will not be necessary, thank you,” Steve replied, winking at Tony even though his cheeks were pink.

Tony quickly went through Bucky's guess of  _ margarita _ , and Steve's perfectly refreshing looking image of a drink held by the beach, which Sam guessed as an  _ all-inclusive resort _ .

They got ready for the next round, picking cards when Steve called number 2 for the prompts and Tony couldn't stand it anymore.

“Nope, I'm done,” he called out as he stood, nearly knocking a glass over on the coffee table. “We'll need to do this another night.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Come on, this one is awesome!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Tony, drawing lingerie isn't that hard,” Steve said as he picked up the card Tony had just dropped looking overly innocent in the moment.

“You and I will be having words,” Tony told Steve, who was biting his lips down. “Sorry guys, but I need you to leave. Like, right now.”

Sam kept looking from Steve to Tony as he stood, quirking an eyebrow before reaching for Bucky's hand.

“Come on, Buck,” he chuckled as he pulled his boyfriend out of the living room, followed by Steve and Tony.

“But I had  _ Dick in a box _ !” Bucky whined. “Why do we have to leave?” he asked as Sam ushered him into the elevator.

“I’ll explain when you're older,” Sam teased as Steve and Tony waved and called out goodbyes.

Before the door was fully closed, Tony turned and pounced on Steve. “You fucking jerk,” Tony said before he crashed their mouths together, hands going straight for the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it up, but blocked by Steve’s arms tight against his sides.

The last thing Tony heard from the elevator was Sam laughing hysterically and Bucky yelling out, “they kicked us out so they could have sex?!”

Tony and Steve both ignored the accusatory words coming from the elevator. Tony was still tugging at Steve’s shirt and trying to kiss him, his boyfriend smirking at him, clearly pleased he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted out of this plan.

“Right in the middle of the entrance, really?” Steve asked, a false air of shock in his tone.

“You're lucky I didn’t jump across the table while they were still here. I hate you,” Tony answered, with no actual animosity anywhere in his tone.

“No you don't,” Steve whispered playfully in his ear before pulling off his shirt in one swift motion, revealing a strappy lacy bra in the same shade of red that had peeked out of Steve's jeans earlier.

“Jesus fucking Christ, no I don't.”

A pleased and almost shy smile graced Steve's lips. “Bedroom?” Steve didn’t wait for an answer, taking Tony's hand and pulling him backwards towards their bedroom.

Tony followed easily, eyes tracing every delicate piece of the barely there fabric covering Steve's broad chest. The bra was clearly built for seduction, not practicality. Lace triangles covered Steve’s nipples, held in place by various velvety looking straps over his shoulders, crisscrossing under and over his pecs, some going all the way around to his back. And that perfectly deep shade of red against Steve’s creamy skin alone was enough of a visual stimulant to send Tony’s whole body into overdrive.

If he was being honest, he'd looked at the lingerie for himself originally. He hadn’t thought Steve would be up to trying it out – not that he'd ever said as much, but it just didn’t seem like something Steve would enjoy.

Boy did he regret not asking Steve's thoughts on the matter much sooner right now.

When they reached their bedroom, Steve sat on the end of the bed, pulling Tony between his legs. Tony brought his hands to either side of Steve's face, tilting it up so he could kiss him. This was the polar opposite of what his mind wanted him to do in that moment, but he wanted this to last. Ripping the delicate bra off Steve now wouldn’t achieve this at all. And frankly, he just looked too good in it for Tony to want to see it on the floor anyways. He had no plans to take it off unless absolutely necessary.

He took his time getting intimately reacquainted with every bit of Steve's mouth, tilting his head this way and that, deepening the kiss, pulling soft moans from Steve that sent shockwaves through his own body knowing he was the one to turn Steve on this way. Knowing that he was the reason Steve was wearing sexy lingerie right now.

After minutes that felt like days to his wanting, needy mind, he finally let one of his hands roam south. He grazed Steve's neck with the very tip of his fingers oh so slowly, until he reached his collarbone. He followed it up and out until his fingers felt the delicate velvety straps that held the bra perfectly in place. He traced it along Steve's shoulder to his back, where he felt more straps and lace that he’d eagerly explore later, then returning to the start before sliding a finger under the thin strip of fabric while he trailed his finger over Steve's chest. Steve's soft skin on the back of his finger a sharp contrast to the slightly rough feel of the velvet on the other side. He stopped when he reached the lace, tracing his finger over the strap as he followed the curve of his pec down to the middle of his chest.

A long, high pitched, needy moan rumbled in Steve's throat and Tony smiled against his lips, breaking their kiss for more than a quick breath.

“You look so good right now, baby. All that for me?” Tony whispered against Steve's lips before drawing a trail of kisses along his cheek towards his ear.

“Mm-hmm,” Steve mumbled. He had untucked Tony's button-down shirt a while ago, letting his hands rest against Tony's warm skin. Now he was starting to unbutton it, fumbling with the small buttons.

“Just tear it off me,” Tony told him softly before he nibbled and sucked on his earlobe and the sensitive skin on his neck by his ear.

Steve paused momentarily, his breath catching just a fraction, and Tony smiled to himself. It had happened a few times before, usually accidentally in the throes of a very heated moment when Steve forgot his own strength. They both secretly loved it.

Steve gently pushed Tony so he could get better access to his shirt and without taking his eyes off Tony's he did what he was asked. Buttons exploded off the fabric, scattering all over the plush carpet under his feet while Steve pulled the shirt off his arms swiftly. The juxtaposition of pure, raw strength and straining muscles under that soft delicate lingerie sent Tony’s mind into overdrive.

Screw taking his time. He wanted Steve, and he wanted him now.

He pushed Steve onto his back and reached for Steve’s jeans, undoing the button and fly as quickly as he could. It was Tony’s turn to let out a needy growl as the fabric of the panties appeared in the V the opened jeans created. He ran his thumb along the matching crimson lace, smiling at Steve’s flexing abs under the ultra light touch over his hard cock. He leaned down and placed a kiss just above Steve’s belly button, then below it, and lower still as he finally pulled the jeans completely off.

“Wow,” Tony let out under his breath as he straightened back after throwing Steve’s jeans aside. He grazed his fingertips along Steve’s muscular thighs as his eyes roamed his body. His lace covered chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathing, the light sheen of his heated skin, the obscene way his cock stretched the material of the matching panties. Much like the bra, it had various strips of thin velvet running along Steve’s midsection and hips. The lace coverage was a bit bigger on the panties, managing to contain Steve’s fully hard, bulging cock completely. And Tony could only imagine how the lace perfectly accentuated the curve of his ass, and just exactly what the peek-a-boo slot was going to be used for.

“You have no idea how fucking sexy you are like this, Steve. Damnit, you’re so beautiful.”

“Tony,” Steve panted, muscles tensing deliciously wherever Tony’s fingers touched.

“Think you can go a few rounds for me, baby?” Tony asked as the long list of ways he wanted to see Steve come underneath him formed in his mind, making his own cock impossibly harder in his jeans.

“Yes. Yes, Tony,  _ please _ ,” Steve begged, and Tony could only imagine how the lace felt against his straining erection when he was this keyed up.

“Gladly.”

Tony gently tapped Steve’s thigh, indicating for him to move up on the bed. Once Steve was settled comfortably against the pile of pillows, Tony took in one last appreciative look of Steve’s pale skin in sharp contrast to the darker bedspread and lingerie before he got to work. He didn’t waste time, going straight where he knew Steve wanted him. One hand firmly gripped Steve’s hip, while the other found his nipple through the fabric of the bra, and his mouth went straight to Steve’s cock. He didn’t even bother releasing it from the constraints of the lingerie. He ran his wet mouth along the length of it, feeling both the delicate lace and Steve’s skin under his tongue. When he reached the tip, he sucked it in his mouth as much as he could, fabric and all.

Steve moaned and tried to restrain himself from thrusting his hips upwards as Tony kept teasing him with his mouth, his tongue, his hand, making an utter mess of Steve in every sense of the word. Tony rubbed his hip and thigh gently, his way of telling Steve he was doing so good for him and just how much he was enjoying himself. Steve reached down, running his fingers through Tony’s hair before he grabbed the hand on his hip, threading their fingers together. Tony groaned appreciatively and reveled in the sound it pulled from Steve’s body, how he squeezed their joined hand, the flex of his thigh against his chest. He knew Steve was close now. He pinched and rolled his fingers more intentionally on his nipple, reaching across to play with the other one, as he sucked more fervently at Steve’s cock, resisting the urge to pull it out from the panties.

“ _ Tony _ . I’m there. Gonna- Oh  _ God _ ,” Steve mumbled moments before Tony felt the first wet pulses soaking through the lace and into his mouth. He sucked as much of Steve as he could through the fabric, the taste of him on his tongue with the thought of the come-soaked panties almost sending him over the edge himself. Before he could let that happen, he pulled off Steve, kissing his way up Steve’s torso, sucking on the hard peaks of his nipple a few times for good measure before finally crashing their lips together, Steve holding his head in place as he licked his taste out of Tony’s mouth.

“More?” Tony asked when Steve had finally let him go.

“More,” Steve panted, a giddy smile on his lips that Tony couldn’t resist kissing again.

He reached for the lube in his side table while he instructed Steve to roll onto his stomach.

“Just when I think I’ve seen everything,” Tony whispered appreciatively as he took in the sight of Steve’s backside. As he’d suspected, the lace and velvet molded and traced every part of Steve’s ass so perfectly, his mouth watered. He shuffled back to his spot between Steve’s legs, nudging them wider, which pulled the fabric and exposed the cut-out hole over the crease of Steve’s ass.

Tony set the bottle aside, and instead pulled Steve’s ass cheeks apart until he found what he sought out. Without warning he dipped his head forward and used his tongue to start loosening up his lover, pulling a string of dirty words from Steve that only made Tony work harder at it. He continued licking and teasing Steve’s hole until he himself couldn’t take it. He pulled back to Steve’s great displeasure, and slicked up his fingers, inserting them easily into Steve.

“Hurry. Tony, I can’t take it anymore,” Steve begged, his hips moving in time with Tony’s fingers, rubbing himself against the bed not so subtly in the process.

Instead of responding, Tony added a third finger and accidentally-on-purpose grazed Steve’s prostate. Repeatedly.

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Steve whined as another orgasm racked through him. He whimpered Tony’s name again when Tony removed his fingers and slid off the bed.

“Can’t do what I wanna do if I’m still wearing pants, baby,” Tony laughed as he tugged off his jeans and underwear. “Turn around so I can see you, gorgeous.”

Steve slowly flipped onto his back, his movements lazy as he was still recovering from his latest orgasm. He looked absolutely delicious, looking at Tony through heavy lidded eyes. He tried to reach for him, but his arm fell heavily on the bed, making Tony laugh softly.

“You look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked there, babe,” Tony couldn’t help but point out as he rejoined him on the bed.

“Need you,” Steve replied softly, his own fingers tracing the straps that made up the top of the bra, continuing down the middle of his chest to trace along the top hem of the panties, where Tony noticed his cock was already hardening again.

“Don’t worry,” Tony chuckled, his hand running through Steve’s already messy hair before he bent down to kiss him. “I need you too. I probably won’t last long, cause you look absolutely amazing in this, Steve. It’s a wonder I haven’t gotten off already just from the sight of you.”

“Flatterer,” Steve answered simply.

Tony laughed before kissing him one more time. He slicked himself up, stroking himself a few times, confirming that he would need to pace himself if he wanted to get Steve off a third time tonight and not just himself.

He pushed into Steve in short thrusts, willing his body to cooperate. He loved the feeling of Steve around him, tight and hot. He loved the sounds Steve made even more. How his body responded to  _ him _ . His touches, his words, his movements. Once again, he soaked in every second of it, each little moment adding to the next and the next. Each time Tony's name tumbled from Steve's lips, breathy and wanting. Each brush of their lips after Steve pulled him down over him. How Steve let Tony twine their fingers together. The way Steve became adorably incoherent and let every thought escape his mind when he was on the verge of his own climax. The delicious clench of him around Tony when he did come. Every moment compounded and brought Tony over the edge.

He thrust into Steve a few times, stilling when he was done, both men panting and catching their breaths.

“Well, you're a hot mess there boy scout,” Tony said when he finally collapsed at Steve's side. He had failed to notice that all the jostling had managed to free Steve's cock, and he'd come all over his stomach, even coating parts of the bra. He could only imagine a similar scenario where his ass was concerned.

“I’m pretty sure that's not a compliment,” Steve replied with a smile.

“Oh trust me, in this case it truly is,” Tony assured him as he leaned in for a slow and lazy kiss. “I wanna lick you clean.”

The admission made Steve laugh loudly before he kissed Tony again. “How about a bath instead?”

“Probably a better idea, yeah. We can even do some shopping, pick out new pieces for you while we soak.” Tony instructed FRIDAY to start the bath in their ensuite before he helped Steve get out of the thoroughly ruined lingerie set.

“You know Bucky's gonna have sent you a picture of his ass or something as retaliation for kicking him out, right?” Steve chuckled as he rolled off their bed, lazily heading towards the bathroom.

“Worth it. I’ll just send him pics of me fucking you in that lingerie. I’m sure he'll see my point,” Tony teased as he grabbed his tablet and followed Steve.


End file.
